Choosing: Track B
by FenMoon
Summary: One of two stories set together.  Naruto is given the choice of dating either Sasuke or Kiba.  This is the aftermath of that choice. Told from Sasuke's perspective.  yaoi


A/N: Alright, this story is actually one of a set of two. Choosing: Track A and Choosing: Track B are both companion pieces to one another, and deal with the same events, but with two different perspectives. Normally, I would have just made it as two chapters in the same story, but they each deals with different characters, so I wanted to keep them separate. Basically, this is my attempt to move out of writing just KibaNaru by making it a part of a KibaNaru story. So, if you're going to read this story, make sure that you read the other one as well. You can reach it through my homepage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if you don't like M/M pairings, then don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke didn't remember how he ended up on the hill. Not that there was anything really surprising about that, considering his current condition. The young Uchiha had been wondering around aimlessly for about an hour now. For that entire time, his head had been in an utter daze, and his chest felt like it was in a vice.

Sasuke wondered if this was how Sakura had felt every time he turned her down in the past. That thought, however, just made him pissed. _I'm an Uchiha, dammit! Uchihas don't act like schoolgirls!_ Still, he would admit that his heart was broken. All because of his blonde best friend.

Naruto wasn't the sole reason that Sasuke had finally decided to come back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but he was a pretty damn big part of it. The blonde had always tried to stand beside and support Sasuke, even after he had deserted the village. Naruto had a lithe, beautiful body and the deepest eyes that Sasuke had ever seen. Despite harboring one of the greatest demons in existence inside his body, Naruto was still so full of cheer and goodwill for others, no matter who they were. Even his innate immaturity and childishness gave him an innocent attractiveness. Naruto was indeed Sasuke's ideal partner.

There was only one small problem: Naruto was already in a relationship with someone else.

For the life of him, Sasuke could not see what Naruto saw in that mutt Kiba. He was loud, obnoxious, and nowhere near as strong or attractive as Naruto _or_ Sasuke. Nor did Sasuke really care why. The former traitor was determined to correct the biggest mistake that Naruto ever made, and save him from the canine incompetent.

And so, for the past few months, Sasuke had been trying to win Naruto's heart away from Kiba. After all, if he could attract the entire female populace of the village without trying, it shouldn't be too hard to capture the heart of one blonde boy. Kiba had tried to keep Naruto of course, but Sasuke saw his victory over him as certain. Eventually, he decided to end Kiba's misery and finally confess to Naruto and make him choose.

Boy, had that backfired. Naruto not only chose Kiba, he never even considered dating Sasuke. By the time Naruto left, Sasuke was biting back the tears. He refused to cry. Uchihas simply do _not_ cry. Still, he would allow himself to feel pain. And he continued to feel that pain as he wondered about the village.

Which he did until he came to the hill and found Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was surprised when he saw Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke thought that the expression on his face was slightly out of character for Konoha's residential slacker. Still, it wasn't as though he was in a position to complain. It may even have been Sasuke's own face that surprised the shadow ninja. Shikamaru quickly turned back to his usual indifference and silently gave permission for Sasuke to join him, which the Uchiha accepted.

After a few minutes of Shikamaru staring up at the clouds and Sasuke staring at the ground below, Shikamaru finally decided to break the silence. "So he finally turned you down, huh?"

Sasuke's stare became even more intense. No one would have been surprised if the grass he was focusing on burst into flames. Eventually, he began to open up. "I just don't get it. We're perfect for each other. How could he choose that…that _mutt_ over me? Me!"

Shikamaru just chuckled. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Sasuke began to turn his infamous glare onto his companion, but Shikamaru was too indifferent to be affected by it. He continued, "Think about it this way. Why are you and Naruto perfect for each other?"

Sasuke blinked for a second as he thought. It was a simple question, but it was a difficult one to answer. Finally, he responded. "It's because we complete each other. Everything that I'm not, he is, and it's the same the other way around."

"So, in other words, opposites attract, right?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod in response. That was the simple version of it. It didn't include all the trials the two of them had been through, and the emotions that they had caused in each other over the years. At the bare bones of it, though, Shikamaru's summary was correct.

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds as he spoke. "Similars attract too, you know." That got Sasuke's attention. While he was looking at Shikamaru intently once more, now his eyes were filled with confusion instead of threats. The shadow-nin, still gazing up, took the silence from Sasuke as a sign to continue. "People say that opposites attract because they find things in each other that they can't find on their own. It's true enough; that's part of why Sakura and Ino both go after you so much. You're cold, calculating, and never go out of your way, while they're emotional, headstrong, and are always trying to get involved with other people. It's not just your looks that they're after, Uchiha. They want to experience your world, and make you a part of theirs.

"But, because everyone thinks that opposites getting together is romantic, they tend to forget that similar people can be attracted to each other too. After all, romantic relationships aren't all that different from those between friends. So, it's only logical that people with similar interests can become lovers too. I mean, if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want it to be with someone that you can get along with."

Shikamaru turned his head to look at his companion, a small smirk gracing his lips. "And you can't deny that Naruto and Kiba are very much alike."

Sasuke sat there silently, processing the lecture that Shikamaru had just given him. He was right; Naruto and Kiba did have a lot in common. Aside from the obvious canine similarities that came from Naruto's burden and Kiba's heritage, both boys were passionate and energetic, and always ran head first into anything that they did. "So, wait. Are you saying that that kind of attraction is stronger than those of opposites?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying Kiba has as much of a reason to go out with Naruto as you do. You were attracted to his differences from you, and Kiba was attracted to their similarities."

"So then, why did Naruto choose him over me? I'm an Uchiha. Between me and Kiba, I'm clearly the better pick."

Shikamaru chuckled again. "That one's obvious. You left the village and tried to_kill_ Naruto several times. While you were off trying to distance yourself from him, Kiba was making his bond with him stronger. By the time you finally decided to stop running away from your friends, Kiba had already won him over. And you and I both know that Naruto would never abandon someone just because something better comes along. He's as loyal as Kiba is."

Sasuke sat where he was after Shikamaru finished, going over everything in his mind. As much as he hated to admit, the slacker was right. He had been so obsessed with revenge when he was younger that he ignored his feelings for Naruto…no, not only Naruto, but for everyone he knew, so that he could become 'stronger.' And while Naruto had given him every chance to come back before, he turned the blonde down, refusing to admit that the path he had chosen could possibly be the wrong one. By the time he had finally come around, however, it was too late. Naruto had already found his other half in the Inuzuka, and there was nothing more that Sasuke could do about it.

Sasuke got up and brushed himself off. "I guess you're right. When it comes down to it, I guess I just waited too long and lost my chance. I should have acted before I was too late, but I didn't. Now, I'll just have to live with it." He looked down at his friend. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

And with that, Sasuke left to head back home. He was still depressed, but now he had a little more clarity as to why he was rejected. He couldn't bring himself to hate Kiba. The dog ninja made Naruto happy, and Sasuke wanted the dobe to stay that way. So, he'd take the pain as a much needed scar on his heart, and move on.

Shikamaru watched him walk away. _Act before it's too late, huh?_ Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought for a second. Then, after coming to a decision, he got up himself and called out.

"Hey, Sasuke?" The Uchiha heir turned around, only to be met with a pair of lips pressed up against his own. His eyes went wide in shock, but he didn't back away. Shikamaru continued the chaste kiss for about half a second, then backed away, blushing and scratching the back of his head, refusing to look Sasuke in the eye.

After a moment of _very_ awkward silence, Shikamaru finally said, "For the record, I wouldn't follow Ino around while she makes a fool of herself if I didn't really want to. Too troublesome." And with that, Shikamaru found it a good time to turn around and leave, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sasuke was dumbfounded as he watched Shikamaru walked away. When he finally regained control of his body, however, his usual grin appeared on his face for the first time today. "Hold up," he called out. Shikamaru froze. "You like to play shogi, right? What do you say to a quick game sometime?"

* * *

Feel free to assume that the two of them get together and live happily ever after. That's what I'm doing. The philosophy I wrote for the whole "similars attract too" thing was inspired by a sentence I read on an artist community site (not saying which one, in case I can get sued for it). It went something like "Because similar people can hook up too." This is my first time writing Sasuke, so I'm kind of nervous about it. Review and let me know if I did the character justice. Oh, and if you haven't already, read the story that goes with this one to get the full experience. 


End file.
